


Robins In A Pile

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meme, Multi, Snippets, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robins usually have close relationships...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FFIV – Melody of Lute (2:58)

**Author's Note:**

> 10 snippets of fic. The rules for this meme will be listed in end notes of the last 'chapter,' and the songs I used are the chapter titles. I'm inserting the times too, just because one was ridiculously short, and that's why the snippet is like a line. Not beta'd, as per the rules.

Peaceful. That was the only word that came to Tim's mind as he watched his 'brothers' sleep beside him. It was strange to associate Jason with _peaceful_ , but when Jason was asleep, he looked innocent, as if all the horrible things that had been his life, death, then life again had never happened. That Jason would never wake up, curled up on himself from nightmares, flinching at Dick's or Tim's touch, thinking it would be the next blow of the crowbar.


	2. Caramell – Caramelldansen (Speedycake Remix) (2:56)

Jason looked at Dick with a glare. It wasn't a batglare, per say, since he had only become Robin lately and there was no way he had enough experience to pull _that_ off yet, but Dick was definitely making him feel like he could.

“C'mon, little wing! A night dancing isn't going to kill you!” Dick exclaimed, dragging Jason into to the Tower where a party was already full swing.

Jason grumbled as he followed reluctantly. Once inside, Jason saw the Titans dancing and Dick joined in. Jason felt awkward until Kory grabbed him and pulled him into dancing with her and Dick. It was still awkward, but everything was better with Kory.


	3. Pirates of the Caribbean – Hans Zimmer – Hello Beastie (10:15)

Jason was not happy, not that was really anything new with his present company. Robin glared off into the distance as the boat rocked with waves beneath their feet. Jason did not like his replacement. He had shown his dislike on several occasions, but he couldn't right now because they had made a truce, and Jason hated the fact that breaking the _truce_ wouldn't be beneficial to him in anyway. Anyway, starting a fight on a pirate ship was probably a bad idea; the pirates may get ideas on joining the brawl.

Jason glared out at the ocean with Tim, occasionally side-glancing at the replacement. “What?” Tim asked, obviously annoyed.

“I hate you,” Jason muttered, glaring at the sea like he would solve all his problems.

“You make it so easy for me say the feeling's mutual, but it's not.”

Jason's head snapped up at that comment. “What?”

“I don't hate you,” Tim stated plainly. “I watched you while you were Robin. You were no Dick Grayson, but you were still, definitely, Robin. When I found out you died, I felt like I lost someone too.”

Jason said nothing. Silence held between them until the pirates began shouting. Both boys saw the problem, a beast rising out of the sea. They shared a look before nodding, readying their weapons, guns and R shuriken, ready to at least take this beastie down a few pegs, so the ship could dock.

The fight took shorter time than they had anticipated, and for that, Jason was actually thankful. He wanted to still have some bullets left if the pirates turned on them before they docked at the next port. Robin jumped back onto the ship, wet, but grinning.


	4. Ranma ½ – Akane's Baka Song (2:46)

“Idiot!” Steph yelled.

Tim cringed, but let Steph rant on. “Stupid, stupid, uncaring jerk! Was I supposed to find out this way, really?”

Tim gulped. “...you were dead...” he started and won himself an angry glare.

“So!?” she shouted before taking a deep breath. “Okay, maybe I'm being a bit harsh, but seriously! Every Robin, _but_ me!?”

“You could join us,” Jason started.


	5. Jordan Sparks – One Step At A Time (3:23)

“C'mon, get up here, little wing!” Dick exclaimed as he switched bars.

Jason tried not to gulp obviously. A trapeze was not the same as swinging through the city. “How am I supposed to know you'll catch me?” Jason asked suspiciously as he climbed up to the landing where Dick had flipped onto from the trapeze bars.

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Trust me,” he said, outstretching a hand to Jason.

Jason stared at the before grabbing it. “If I fall, I'm taking you with me, Dick,” he stated as he grabbed the bar and swung off.

Dick grinned. “Right, right,” he said happily as Jason flipped to the next bar, and Dick followed suit.


	6. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More With Feeling – Dawn's Ballet (1:12)

Steph had taken ballet when she was younger. She never thought it would be useful for jumping buildings through the city in a Robin suit. She grinned as she made it to the next building and kicked her pursuer.


	7. Please Come Home For Christmas (2:47)

Steph sighed, glaring out the window. It was Christmas, and Tim was nowhere to be seen. She knew she should probably just go home and spend Christmas with her mom, but at this point, Steph was snowed in at the Manor. Sure, she could find a way out through the Batcave, but how was she really going to explain _that_ to her mom?

Another sigh before she took the proffered cup of cocoa from Alfred. “Thanks,” she said, a small smile coming onto her lips.

“I'm sure Master Timothy will be back soon.”

“I hope so...”


	8. Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On (4:09)

How much longer was she supposed to wait? Yeah, her miraculous return from death (well, she hadn't _actually_ died, but close) would be shocking, but Tim knows people in this business die and come back ALL the time. Look at the second Robin!

“...okay, maybe that's a bad example,” she muttered to herself as she watched Gotham City from her perch as Spoiler.

“Who's a bad example, girl Robin?” said a voice from behind her.

Steph jumped, spinning around, and found her self face to face with Red Hood. “You!” she exclaimed.

Jason chuckled. “I guess I am a pretty bad example. You learned though. Dying is bad, right? Don't do it,” he stated.

Steph scrunched up her face, about to tell him off or something, but he was gone before she could.


	9. FFX – Tidus – Go Dream [Karaoke] (4:41)

She was finally Robin. Soaring through Gotham was _amazing_. Why hadn't Tim told her how amazing it was? She couldn't get enough. Maybe that's why by the end of her third night, Batman fired her. She couldn't get enough, and that was problematic to the Mission.

Steph was so angry at first. Then she remembered, well, she wasn't the first Robin to be fired. Nightwing had been fired, and from what Tim said, Nighwing was the _best_ of them. That was why she ended up in Bludhaven tonight, wearing her Spoiler suit since she had to give the Robin title back. Thinking about that suit not being hers anymore made he angry again, so she tried to not think about it.

“There a reason you're in my city, Spoiler?” Nightwing asked, dropping down behind her.

She nodded. “Um...” she started. “Can you help me?”

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. “With what? If you're lost, I can definitely tell you this isn't Gotham.”

“I know, but how do you deal with being fired from being Robin?”


	10. Phoenix Wright – Akemi Kimura – Trick and Magic (2:00)

It had to be a trick of the light or something, but there really isn't much light in Gotham at night for that to be true. Maybe it's her imagination running off with her? That really _can't_ be _her_ Robin making out with Nightwing on the rooftop. Nope not possible. And there's no way they didn't hear her coming, so it's a trick, or something.

“Ahem,” she coughed, and they jumped apart.

They hadn't seen her. Tim was really making out with the first Robin on a rooftop during Patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> Meme Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
> 3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
> 4\. Do 10 of these, then post.


End file.
